Misconceptions
by Dean's Dirty Little Secert
Summary: "I can remember a little pigtailed girl chasing me around Europe expressing her undying love to me." Dyson growled. Ardith just blinked."And I can remember a certain wolfshifter, who couldn't come to terms with the fact that he was a mate of a phoenix." Dyson/oc
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So this is my first Lost Girl fanfic. I am not going to lie I had an extremely hard time writing this. I never knew how hard it would be to write all everyone in character. Anyway so this is an **OC/Dyson **in case no one knew, though I am totally team Dyson/Kenzi. I just don't think I could do Kenzi justice by writing her. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate **Constructive Criticism**, not anything else. Besides if you really hate this story don't read it or review, I'll get the message. Other than that unless someone really likes it, I probably won't continue.

~Cassandra

To anyone else she appeared to be some strange human who accidentally wandered into the Dal. Which in all honesty was a dumb idea, because since when did something like that ever happened. But Ardith couldn't blame anyone for mistaking her as a common human. Her kind was considered rare after all and that was all thanks to the fact they weren't magnificently beautiful like other fae. "Trick, I need your help." Ardith whispered rushing to the bar.

The bartender an age old friend of hers jumped back surprised. "Ardith, is that you?"

Ardith pushed down on her black sunglasses revealing her strange silver colored eyes. Her long black hair was pulled up and hidden behind an ugly looking blue scarf. While most of her olive colored skin was covered up with articles of clothing. "Trick, I need sanctuary without the huge commotion of it." She whispered.

The fae gave her a reluctant look. "What did you do, Ari?"

"Nothing. There's nothing I can do, it against my nature remember?" Ardith reminded, "It's what my stupid father did, that I'm running from."

Trick frowned, he better than anyone what Jason Graham was capable of. The man was a millennium old Gorgon after all and own of the eldest warriors in fae history. "First off, you're only drawing more attention with that ridiculous getup of yours." Trick mentioned, "Secondly what the hell did Graham do now?"

"Other than sell me to some underground fae black-market with the actual premise of me being a phoenix, nothing at all." Ardith drawled pulling the scarf off her head.

"He told someone you were a phoenix?" Trick questioned pouring her a drink.

Ardith took it gratefully. She swallowed the drink whole enjoying the burning sensation in her throat. "Magical healing powers with the side of immortality and all. You have no idea what the bastard who bought me did or what the hell I had to do it get away. Especially thanks to my species whole deal with you to seal away our malevolent side."

"Ardith, if you even one of your species unseal their aggression then many people-fae and human could die." Trick reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, cause we're technically immortal and have unimaginable fire power at our finger tips. As well as that whole caladrius thing were we can spread diseases onto other people." Ardith drawled bored, "Look all I'm asking for is some protection from my 'owner'. Nothing else. You owe me that much after helping you get my mother to sign those doctrines of yours."

Trick nodded wearily. It was true without Ardith's persuasion, Ethel would have never signed the doctrine banning phoenixes from the fae war. Though Trick was pretty Ardith's assistance was more so to grab the attention a certain young wolf-shifter rather than for peace. "Come downstairs, where we can talk." Trick said disappearing from behind the bar.

Without hesitation Ardith followed, leaving her ugly blue scarf behind only to be picked up by a particular wolf-shifter she knew too well. "I don't see why you can't just go to the Ash about this. Fae slavery is illegal when it comes to fae such as yourself." Trick complained searching his massive book collection.

Ardith's eyes wandered around the room as she paced about. Her small hands in her jean pockets. "Well you see there is this guy called the Blood King who made up all the rules for fae including the ones for phoenixes stating that until a phoenix is properly mated, they are under the control of their elders. I.E my asshole father."

Trick frowned, remembering the day he wrote that. Phoenixes were passionate creatures especially when it came to sex. They had a weird habit of igniting during the act thus killing their partner in the process….that is, unless their partner was their life-mate. And finding life-mates for phoenixes was ten times harder than for any other fae on Earth, since phoenixes' life-mate were discovered the millisecond they looked into their mate's eyes. " It's been nearly five hundred years, Ari. I would have thought you found your mate by now." Trick sighed.

"I have Trick. My problem is that the dumb bastard doesn't agree about it."

"Ardith, as I said it's been five hundreds. If what you believe was true then he would realized it by now."

"Not if he doesn't want to. I mean look at me, Trick. Other than the I whole phoenix thing, I'm not much to brag about."

Trick rolled his eyes. He knew better than to get into it with the Phoenix. After all despite her age she was still considered relatively young for her species. "Either way if what you told me about your father selling into slavery is true then the only way to help is to find your mate." He raised a hand to silence her. "Which until then you'll have to pretend to be enamored with someone else."

"And who exactly do you have in mind for that?"

He frowned closing the book in his hands. "My granddaughter."

The minute Bo walked into the Dal, she knew something was wrong. It was eleven PM busy hour for the Dal and it was completely empty. That matched with Trick calling her for a favor equaled disaster. "Trick? Everything alright?" Bo asked rushing over to the bar.

Trick gave her a brief smile. "More or less. The favor I need isn't really for me rather than an old friend of mine."

"Oooo…a friend. So what little freaky dinky is this one?" Kenzi joked taking her spot next to Bo.

For a second Trick looks conflicted. Almost as if he doesn't trust them enough to tell. "She's a phoenix. They're very rare nowadays and very powerful. Just one of their tear drops can cure practically anything."

Bo and Kenzi exchanged glances. "So why does she need my help if she so strong?"

"Phoenixes are docile creatures, barely a violent bone in their body. They can't defend themselves because of it. In reality their only defense is their regeneration and human aspects." Trick explained.

"So someone is after tweety bird huh?" Kenzi connected.

"Yes and no. Phoenix are under the rule of their parents until they meet their life-mate. Unfortunately Ardith is still under the rule of her father Edmond Graham, a gorgon who cares only for himself." Trick muttered.

"Meaning what?" Bo pressed.

"Meaning he sold her on the black-market for a pretty penny, and the only way Ardith can escape the fae who bought her is by having a mate. Which I need you to pretend to be until she actually finds her true one."

"What? Why me? Why don't you ask Dyson or something?" Bo asked. She couldn't believe Trick of all people were asking her to play housewife for some girl. Not that Bo minded much being a succubus, plus the idea of a some asshole owning this poor girl did in fact piss her off slightly. Still she was with Lauren now, and she was sure the sexy doctor understand. Bo didn't think Lauren would enjoy some girl hanging on Bo's arm every second of the day.

"Dyson would be have to be the worst candidate for this." Trick rejected.

"Why? Does wolfman and hawkgirl not get along?" Kenzi asked.

Trick tilted his head. "That's one way of putting it…but it's a little more complicated than that."

"How?" Bo asked.

Trick sighed. He knew this information wasn't his to share. It was something personal between Dyson and Ardith. Still if Bo was going to be protecting her, it was only right for her to know everything about her client. With one last sigh Trick made his decision. Ardith wouldn't be happy he told Bo. Dyson would be furious he ever found out, that is if he ever even found out Ardith was around-"Where is she, Trick? I know she's here, she left her scarf." a familiar voice demanded.

The three spun around to coming face to face with a furious Dyson. In his hands was Ardith's blue scarf. Trick swore silently to himself. This was the last thing he needed right now. "Dyson, calm down." Trick ordered calmly.

"Calm down, Trick, do you remember how crazy Ardith is? It took two hundred years to get her off my trail and even then I think that was only because Graham pulled her back." Dyson protested.

Trick opened his mouth to say something, but another familiar voice cut him off. "Please, it was only a hundred and sixty years. Besides I've grown up, lover. I no longer believe the world revolves around my mate. And I no longer believe that the world revolves around you, Dyson."

Dyson turned growling towards the phoenix. His eyes flashed yellow at her. Ardith rolled her eyes as flames spouted out of nowhere creating a fiery wall behind her. Bo lurched forward to stop them, but Trick grabbed her wrist. He shook his head at the succubus. Nothing would come of this. Ari's wall could do nothing but create a temporary diversion for her to escape. And as much as Dyson claimed to hate her, he didn't. The wolf had stuck his neck out too many times for the phoenix to make his hatred true. In reality this fight wasn't really a fight, but a meeting between old friends. "Really, cause a few centuries ago I can remember a little pigtailed girl chasing me around Europe expressing her undying love to me." Dyson growled stepping forward.

"And I can remember a certain wolfshifter, who couldn't come to terms with the fact that he was a mate of a phoenix."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I am really surprised how many people enjoy this. I'll do my best to continue it, but I won't lie it is rather hard. Especially since I am not following any episodes or anything. Anyway pleae tell me what you think of this chapter. I totally struggled on it. Any suggestions?**

**~Cassandra**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Lost Girl, I wouldn't be waiting for Netflix to release season three of it so I could watch it. **

"You're not my mate." Dyson growled.

"You're right. I'm not." Ardith said surprising both Dyson and Trick. She stared down at her long pale nails bored. In the past three hundred years, Ardith became an expert on lying. Nowadays almost everything she said was lie, but with a father like hers, how else was she suppose to get an ounce of freedom?

Dyson blinked, trying to comprehend what he just heard. Did Ardith really say he wasn't her mate? It was too good to be true. The wolf did everything he could in those one hundred and sixty years to get Ardith off his back. And here she was just easily giving up on the idea…it could only mean one thing-"You've found your mate." Dyson stated in disbelief.

"Something like that." Ardith breathed.

Suddenly she wished she hadn't opened her big mouth so soon. Bo had yet to agree on being Ardith's mate and there was still a possibility she wouldn't. After all it was hard work being someone's life mate real or not-it was a lot to commit too. Furthermore if Bo didn't agree, Ardith was almost certain Dyson would give her father a call. Seeing how there was no other story Ardith could come up with. Phoenixes died when their mates died, and once a bond was 'consummated' phoenixes were barely rarely known to leave their mates' side.

"Really?" Dyson asked, cocking an eyebrow. "And who is it that I need to buy a beer for?"

Ardith open her mouth unsure to say. Thankfully whatever mercy the universe had left for her finally kicked in. "Me-I'm Ardith's mate." Bo blurted, looking at Ardith hesistantly.

"You are Ardith's mate, Bo?" Dyson asked calmly. It was obvious he stuck between disbelief and attacking Ardith on the spot. It was also further obvious that Dyson had a thing for Bo. If Ardith didn't know any better she might even say he was in love with her.

Bo looked at Ardith once more. "Yes. Yes I am. We met at the Dal a few days ago-and thing just clicked. Didn't we, Ari?"

"We did, love." Ardith forced a smile on her lips. She reached out to wrap an arm around the tall slender woman. Slowly Ardith was dying inside. Unlike most fae, Ardith wasn't fluid in her sexuality. Women were a no go for her. This phoenix was strictly men- tall beard men with blues eyes and looked exactly like Dyson did.

"So you two had sex, even though you're with Lauren." Dyson inquired.

Lauren? Must be the succubus's lover-but weren't they supposed to be anything but monogamous? Ardith pushed back her sudden questions along with the rushing guilt filling her. The last thing she wanted was to ruin someone else's relationship. Unfortunately Ardith's fear of her father and her 'owner' conquered any shame she felt. "You know how love is Dyson, especially for phoenixes and their mates. It instantaneous and unavoidable. Neither Bo or I could help ourselves." Ardith lied, "Besides I've been over my childish crush on you for at least two hundred years now. There was a banshee during the American Civil war. Sweet thing. Wailed a little too much for my liking though."

Dyson growled slightly, his eyes turning that beautiful yellow Ardith adored so much. The sight made Ardith's heart leap. Maybe jealousy was the answer. Perhaps in Ardith was lovely dovey enough with Bo, Dyson would see the truth. That he was Ardith's mate. "Well now that, that's all settled- Bobo, Ari, and I were planning on going out for Chinese food before those two hit off on love machine, if ya know what I mean." Kenzi interrupted.

Both Ardith and Bo blushed at the idea. Despite neither of them being interested in each other, the idea of having sex together was strangely embarrassing. "Well you, three have fun." Trick said, playing along. "I'll talk to you later, Ardith about that job."

"Thanks Trick." Ardith said forcing a smile. She knew that was Trick's way of saying he wanted her under his surveillance. Not that she could blame him. Her father may be a dirty rat, but he was a dirty rat with many dangerous connections. And lord only knew how powerful the man who claimed to own her was. Especially when Ardith had to go through hell and high water just to escape his clutches.

Bo's hand slid into hers, clutching in gently. "Well, let's go…sweetie."

Ardith nodded following Bo's lead. They were almost out the door when Dyson said, "I know you're lying, Ardith…Bo."

The three girls froze-Ardith sooner than anyone else. Even Trick had a perplexed look on his face. So far everyone thought they were doing rather good at playing fake mates. "I've known you long enough Bo to know when you're lying. Besides childish looking women aren't your type. As for you, Ardith-for as long as I've known you, men have been your thing. And if I remember correctly, phoenixes aren't so fluid in their sexuality as other fae are." Dyson explained.

"There's always an exception to the rule, Dyson." Bo defended.

He stepped forward intimidating. "Really? Than kiss her."

Bo's mouth dropped in a mixture of anger and surprise by Dyson's request. She never knew the wolf to be so spiteful towards anyone. Silently she made a mental note to ask either Ardith or Trick about why that was later on. If Bo was going to play lover to Ardith, then she deserved answers. "No." Ardith replied, her face grim. "I will not parade our love around, just to show you that it exists."

"Why not? You had no problem telling everyone within a five hundred mile radius of us, that I was your mate. You even clutched onto me like you owned me." Dyson reminded.

"Clutched?" Kenzi whispered to Trick. "That's kind of creepy."

Trick nodded, watching the interaction between the three. Bo remained calm as always. Which in truth surprised Trick, he excepted Bo to at least be a little mad or shocked about the information spewing from Dyson's mouth. Besides her, Ardith's face was turning red. From hurt or anger, Trick truthfully did not know. In all the time he knew Ardith, the girl forever had a huge crush on the wolf-shifter. A crush that only worsen at the lost of Ardith's aggression. Sometimes it seemed like it was through Ardith's 'love' for Dyson, that she got over the loss of her other side. It was only unfortunate that shifter found her affections to be nothing more than annoying child's play.

"I am sorry for any harmful transgression I may have cause you during those years. I was nothing more than a mere chick with an silly obsession then. I did not mean any to cause you any embarrassment or pain." Ardith apologized, surprising both Trick and Dyson. "Now if you don't mind, I'm not feeling so good."

With that said, Ardith brushed pass him not evening turning to look as she left. Bo shook her head not saying a word as she left to find the young phoenix. "Nice going, wolfman." Kenzi commented as walked by.

Dyson stood there unsure what to say or do-let alone think. Never in a million years did he ever expect an apology from Ardith. Nor did he ever think the phoenix would get over her infatuation of him-especially not to become mates with the woman he loved. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. It had been nearly three hundred years since he last saw Ardith. Furthermore Ardith was like she claimed she was…a mere chick when her obsession on him occurred. It only made sense she grew out of it.

"You okay, my friend?" Trick asked.

"Fine, just trying to comprehend this all." Dyson admitted.

"Don't over think it, Dyson. It's rather simple-really. Bo is Ardith's mate." Trick insisted.

Dyson shook his head. "I don't know. It just doesn't look right to me, Trick. Ardith was spent half her life following me around. She convinced Ethel to not only pull back the phoenixes from the fae world, but to seal their aggression way-just so she could try an impress me. Before all that went, down she was a great warrior-gave me a run for my life. Her simply falling out love-seems…impossible."

"It's been three hundred years Dyson. Who knows what happened since then. Perhaps…" Trick paused, trying to think how to word what he wanted to say, "perhaps what you're feeling is about how you feel for Ardith rather than her feelings for you."

Dyson shook his head. "You know I love Bo, Trick."

"I never said you loved Ardith." Trick protested. "I'm just saying that perhaps you don't hate her as much as you like to believe."

Dyson blinked at the thought. His mind flashed back to when a time where Ardith wore her hair in a high ponytail. A time where she carried around a long broadsword. It would be a lie to say he didn't find her attractive when they first met. After all, before the deal between Ethel and Trick-phoenixes were known for their warrior skills and toughness. Before he aggression was sealed away-Ardith could fight alongside the men without them worrying about her safety. Hell, she even led men victoriously through battle.

His mind shifted to another image. One where Ardith no longer kept her hair up let alone carried a weapon. A image of her wearing light frilly clothes with her haired curled girlishly to the side. It was how Ardith dressed the first hundred years after the deal. And it represented the rapid change in the phoenix. No longer was Dyson carefree about where she went when following him. Not when he knew anything could happen to her at any moment and that she would no longer be able to defend herself.

The thought made Dyson freeze. He never realized until now that how much her safety worried him. Perhaps Trick was right. Maybe Dyson did care for Ardith more than he realized.

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Your reviews keep me going.**_


End file.
